The present invention relates to paint spray booths and particularly to paint spray booths having robots.
Parent application Ser. No. 09/100,534 relates to improvements in paint spray booths.
Paint spray booths are used for painting various objects. A common use of such type of booth is in the automotive industry. Frequently, such booths incorporate robots as a means for applying the paint. Because the paint becomes airborne, the paint is deposited on various parts of the robot such as the wrist joint and the compressed air delivery hose. This presents a problem in particular with regard to the joint or wrist connecting the spray nozzle or gun to the robot arm. For example, at such location the movement takes place about different axes. When dry paint has accumulated on the robot, robot movement causes the dry paint to shed. The dry paint contaminates the object being painted. A further problem is that the paint mist can get into the joint at each axis and dry. When the robot twists, particles of paint are dropped.
A prior art attempt at addressing the above problem involves providing loose cloth shrouds over the two interlocking parts which form the robot wrist. While this arrangement seals each axis, it still has the problem of shedding dry paint. A further disadvantage of cloth covers is that the covers can not be cleaned while on the robot. Additionally, such cloth gives off lint.
Parent application Ser. No. 09/100,534 discloses techniques for avoiding the above problems. In general, the techniques involve providing a semi-rigid cover of multi-piece construction located at various parts of the robot, such as the robot wrist joint. The cover includes connecting structure on adjacent cover members to interlock the cover members, yet permit relative rotation of one cover member with respect to the other. Thus, the joint is protected without impeding the rotational movement of the arm. The semi-rigid material is preferably made of a non-porous plastic such as PVC which lends itself to numerous desirable characteristics for such a cover.
An object of this invention is to provide improvements in paint spray booths utilizing robots.
A further object of this invention is to provide techniques which may be used with one or more robot covers as disclosed in the parent application.
In accordance with this invention an outer shield assembly is detachably mounted over and distinct from at least one of the cover assemblies which comprise the cover members for the robot.